Gammer: Scratch II Randomness
by hey-yall-anime-me
Summary: Naruto wants to know the theme music for, ta-dah, Scratch! A video game he was introduced to in my other story by Gaara and Kankuro! Sorry i wrote this really late and it didn't turn out exactly how i wanted it to. I'll be explaining the game later!


**AN: Hey! So Yeah I know my writing and spelling both suck a lot! And I will start remembering to write the disclaimer but i think you all know i don't own these characters or any of the ones i have ever used right? :D Hope you all enjoy!**

**Scratch III Blaring Music! **

**(If you haven't read Chat Line you won't remember this but if you have you know in chapter five the song to the game Scratch three (or two)? Well I decided out of my boredom to try and recreate something that would/could work! Please tell me what you think, thanks!)  
PS: THIS GAME IS NOT FOR TEENAGERS! As you can see by reading this! Though do we really listen? Yeah I thought not! Sorry! Just had to add this:D Just to warn you! It's not exactly what i expected so it's nothing bad i was board it was late. sorry if its' bad!)**

**Ms. Anna: Beta'd by Ms. Anna. Only the spelling mistakes were corrected, she didn't feel like doing grammar tonight. (Yay!) **

**Hey-Yall: Hey-Yall would like to inform all of you that Ms. Anna is a Beta, yes as she's said, and hacks in to the oval office often. **

**Ms. Anna: She is NOT on this site so don't look for her. Her spelling skills are better than yours!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA! Love you all!**

"Hey Gaara!"

Gaara turned to his friend as he slowly continued drinking his soda.

"You listening?"

"...no Naruto, I'm not!"

Naruto ignored the sarcasm in his voice.

"What is the theme music for Scratch II? You know that really loud and fast music that you can't tell what the lyrics are? Do you know what it is?"

Gaara gave him a puzzled look. However Kankuro who had over heard their conversation smiled evilly to himself as he pulled up the lyrics for the theme music on Naruto's computer.

"Hey Naruto!" Kankuro sang pleasantly "Come over here!"

"Why?" Naruto asked him suspiciously.

"I have some theme music that will rot your mind and send it flying high!"

"Oh lord! Is this the Scratch II theme music?" Gaara asked him as he tipped his soda to his mouth again.

"Yes!" Kankuro said with a smile.

Naruto got up and rushed over to Kankuro's side and quickly began to read over his shoulder. His jaw dropped slowly as he looked at Kankuro who just smiled happily before continuing to read.

Gaara became curious so he set his soda down on the little table next to the couch and joined the huddle over the computer. His jaw dropped.

"Crazy isn't it?"

"What's 'Skull fucking his'"

"Don't say it!" Gaara yelled covering his mouth. "You don't need to know!" Gaara said sighing to himself at how innocent Naruto was. Or was it just his obliviousness?

"Ah why can't we explain it to him?" Kankuro whined from the computer.

"Because!" Gaara said rubbing his head. "He doesn't need to know! And the context it's used in could mean something strange!"

"Dude, doesn't it already mean something strange?"

Gaara paused as Naruto gave them both a look of utter oblivious to what they were talking about,

"...I guess! But to bad!"

"Aww, but..."

"Shut your trap Kankuro!"

"Awww! We can't even explain..."

Suddenly Gaara's hands covered Naruto's ears as Kankuro's mouth continued moving. Naruto tried to lip read. However, to his regret he failed. He looked up at Gaara who was now talking. He could feel his hot breath and felt utterly annoyed at how he was treating him.

"I'm not a baby!" Naruto told them both completely annoyed as he slapped Gaara's hands away. "I'm 14 and will be 15 soon so you should stop treating me as such a child! If you think I'm not old enough to know these things then why the hell did you introduce me to the game?"

Kankuro and Gaara looked at each other.

"He has done the unforgivable!"

"Yes!" Kankuro agreed "he has committed the ultimate sin!"

"Huh?" came Naruto's immediate response. "What sin?"

"Well first you said hell! The video game clearly states," Gaara said pulling out a hand book on Scratch II "that all who use the word hell as to refer as something bad will be band from being a Scratch II gamer! Sorry Naruto!" Gaara closed the book lit and walked away.

"What?!" Cried Naruto in surprise.

"Yep," Kankuro said hitting Naruto on the shoulder "I'll be taking the game home now!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed and ran after Gaara to beg for forgiveness.

_'Wow!' _Kankuro thought to himself as he tried to suppress his laughter as he set his foot up to rest on the arm rest of the couch on their far end.

"Please Gaara! I wont ever say it again! Not in that way!!"

"Well," a reluctant Gaara said siting on Naruto's couch while the spiky haired blond begged on the floor.

"Please! I'll never do it again! I swear on my goal to become Hokage! I swear on ramen!!" the young blond begged as tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Oh all right! But never again!" Gaara warned.

"Yay!" Naruto yelled as a smile spread across his face.

"But you got to promise me!" Gaara warned.

"Yes sir! With my ramen bowl at stake I promise it!" Naruto said becoming all determined.

"Good boy!" Gaara said handing the game back to Naruto as Kankuro just couldn't hold it any more and burst out laughing.

"Oh my fucking God!" Kankuro managed between his fits of laughter on the floor as Naruto, who was know hugging Scratch II to his chest, and Gaara looked at him. Naruto baffled while Gaara now resembled his usual self.

_'And he say's he isn't a child?' _Kankuro thought in his laughter. _'He just feel for the most foolish distraction, and most boges in the world! What a idiot!' _

"Hey, hey Naruto!" Kankuro finally said as he managed to control his laughter to a degree, but tears could be seen from how hard he had been laughing.

"What?" the blond said cocking his head to the side.

"Come here!" Kankuro said pulling Naruto's ear to his mouth.

"Hmm?" was Naruto's only reaction as he heard Kankuro sing in a whisper in to his ear.

_"I'm gonna find ya' in the lowest place of hellllll," _he carried the L for a long time and then lowered his voice even softer so it was more chilling and, Naruto thought, alluring. _"Then I'm gonna love, your damned soul, and well skull fuck it, behind the mighty llllloooorrrrdds back!"_

Kankuro pulled away laughing his ass off as Naruto turned to Gaara bright red at how alluring Kankuro's voice had sounded and asked Gaara only a portion of his earlier question (for Kankuro had sung a different verse in a different tune that made it sound...well umm...different?)

"What's skull fucking?"

It took Gaara a moment to process what Naruto had said but as soon as it had settled in the young red head hit his head and sighed before standing up.

"Kankuro!" he breathed.

"Uh-oh..." Kankuro said as he looked up at his looming friend.

"I couldn't resist it!" he said with a smile.

"I'll teach you how to resist!" Gaara began hitting Kankuro over the head with his almost full soda can.

Kankuro began running around the room laughing as Gaara ran after him. They climbed over furniture, obstacles in their way, running in to walls and under tables, as well as around.

Naruto sat their in a state of confusion. He heard the door bell ring, which snapped him out of it. He got up to answer the door, still clutching the game to his chest as he turned the handle.

"Hello?" he said as he opened the door Gaara screaming at a laughing Kankuro streaming out the door and in to the opened door way to hit a smiling Iruka's ears. He stopped smiling and took a peek inside behind Naruto. A bag of groceries in his right arm.

"Sensei!" Naruto said suprised.

"Did i come at a bad time?" Iruka asked referring to the lowed noise protruding from the doorway.

"Oh no it's fine! Come on in!" Naruto said stepping away from the door way.

"Thanks!" Iruka said unsure as he stepped over the thresh hold. He dodged in to the kitchen followed by Naruto. They barely avoided a head on collision with the two fighting boys.

"What are they so riled up about?" Iruka asked as he began to unload the food he had brought from his grocery bag.

"Oh well," Naruto said turning bright red as Iruka handed him a lollipop. "Thanks!" Naruto said shoving it in to his mouth.

_'How cute!' _Iruka thought as past memories of little Naruto and lollipops came to mind as the groceries in the bag began to disappeared.

"So what started that?" Iruka asked again cocking his head in the direction of Gaara who was sitting on Kankuro, who was still laughing, holding his neck in a lock and pulling his right foot up tourds his head.

"Well," Naruto said liking khis lollipop and looking at the two boys as he turned a light shade of pink.

Mistaking it Iruka thought it was cute as he folded the paper bag to put it away.

"I was trying to ask what something meant after Kankuro pulled up the theam music for a certain video game we all like!"

"Oh?" Iruka said drawing an interest.

"Yeah," Naruto continued "Kankuro was going to explain, then Gaara wouldn't let him and then i got distracted,"

_'SO like you Naruto!' _Iruka smiled.

"then Kankuro began singing in my ear!"

"Oh..." this unsettled Iruka "what was he singing?"

Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know!"

"Is this where the word came from?" Iruka asked leaning against the counter on the opposite side of Naruto.

"Yep!"

"What is it? Maybe I can explain?" Iruka offered as Kankuro yelled mercy to a now screaming Gaara (something to do with 'Ruining the only pureness left on this Earth that kept him from thinking his only real purpose in this horrible God forsaken world was to kill all but himself!')

"Well," Naruto said then bent over the counter and whispered in Iruka's ear. "Skull fuck it?" questioningly.

Iruka sat up.

"Sensei?" Naruto asked as Iruka walked out of the kitchen in to the living room where the two boys were yelling.

Gaara saw his shadow and stopped his soda can about to come down on Kankuro's head.

"Sensei! Thank god!" Kankuro said with a rasping breath.

"Gaara get up!"

Gaara got up glaring at Kankuro to tell him 'You'll get more later!' Kankuro flinched but was glad for his momentary savior.

"Thanks..." he wrasped. "You wer just in time to save me!"

"I'm glad!" Iruka said with a smile. "Now i can finish you!"

"Huh?" Kankuro said before Iruka's strong fist made contact with the youths cheek bone.

"How dare you ruin the innocence of my Little child! How dare you..."

BANG, Crunch, Smash, KACHOW!

"Owwww!" Gaara muttered as a look of pain came over his face. "And I thought I was bad!"

Naruto came in with his lollipop surprised at what he was seeing. His surprise soon began to fade and he turned the lollipop in mouth to Gaara, who was watching the brutal punishment from behind an opened fingered hand, his eyes wide as he wondered how bad it would have been if he hadn't had gotten up when he was asked.

"Hey Gaara," Naruto asked around his lollipop. Gaara turned his head slightly in acknowledgment to the blond, his eyes still fixed on poor Kankuro..

"What's skull fucking?"

Gaara looked at Naruto his hand still covering most his face his eyes wide with shock that Naruto would still even try asking. Iruka stopped beating on Kankuro to look at Naruto and Kankuro battered and underneath the Chunin looked at him to.

_'So damn innocent and yet so frickin' persistent!'_

_--_

AN: This was suppose to be really different...really really different from how it turned out! Also read Naruto: Chat Line so you'll get it a bit better!! :D THANKS! I hope you enjoyed! Though it is kinda terrible and random.


End file.
